


All dressed up

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post I reblogged a while ago that was a bunch of different au ideas, and one was "two people wear matching costumes to a Halloween party". However, when I started to talk about that in the Pinto bar, it quickly devolved into "Chris wears drag to a Halloween party".</p><p>AN- rn it's marked as 5 chapters, but I might write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 45 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I know absolutely nothing about lingerie or drag or anything like that, so if this is inaccurate, sorry.

Chris knew his roommates had made the suggestion in drunken jest- that his Halloween costume this year should be just him being in drag- but the more Chris thought about it, the better the idea seemed. He had always been fascinated with women’s clothing- something his mom might have analyzed him about if she knew- but this was a good outlet for him to express this fascination without incurring too many questions. Besides, she’d already spent quite some time talking to him about being gay, so he didn’t want to open another Pandora’s Box with her.

Therefore, a few weeks before Halloween, Chris asked a girl named Zoe Saldana to help him out picking with his costume. He’d actually told Alice originally, hoping that she could help him, but she said that she’d probably be hopeless, but she knew a girl who could really help Chris, and said girl turned out to be Zoe Saldana. 

Chris had a feeling that if he wasn’t completely devoted to cock, he would have drooled all over Zoe. She was extremely gorgeous (and he _could_ appreciate that), and was wearing an outfit that left men gaping at her, then glaring at him, as they walked down the street together. 

“So, did you want to go for a full-out drag queen look, or something a bit more natural?” asked Zoe as they walked. 

“Um…more natural, I guess?” Chris replied. “Like, I don’t want to have a _lot_ of makeup, but I do want to look kinda feminine.”

“Okay,” Zoe replied. “Now…we have two options.” She stuck out a finger. “We could go to a drugstore and get some cheap makeup, or-” she stuck out another finger- “we could spring for some high-quality makeup, which would obviously cost a bit more.”

Chris paused, considering. “Aside from it costing more, are there any downsides to higher-quality makeup?”

“Nope, just cost,” replied Zoe. “I mean, it also means that you’d probably have to learn how to apply it faster, or have someone else apply it for you, but in general, it’s also less likely that you’d have a reaction to it, and if need be, I could also help you apply it, or teach you how to apply it.”

“You wouldn’t mind doing my makeup?” Chris asked. 

“Of course not,” replied Zoe. “Anyway, here we are.” 

Chris looked up to find that they were standing in front of a makeup store. They walked inside, and Zoe quickly grabbed a basket and walked over to a counter that had a dizzying array of beauty products on it.

“Hi,” said Zoe as she approached. “I need makeup for him.” 

“What kind?” asked the woman behind the counter as she peered at Chris. Chris stumbled as Zoe tugged him towards a chair next to the counter, and Chris quickly sat down, trying to hold still while Zoe and the woman, whose name tag said Linda, looked him over.

“His Halloween costume is- he’s going in drag,” replied Zoe. “So…foundation, concealer- I think some blush, maybe lipstick and lip-liner, and some eye-shadow. He doesn’t want to look like a drag queen, just- more natural, so the colors shouldn’t be too- out there.”

“What’s he dressing as? It’d help to know that,” said Linda. 

“You said you were thinking about sexy nurse or schoolgirl, right?” Zoe asked Chris. 

“Um…schoolgirl,” Chris said. At the expectant looks on both women’s faces, Chris continued, “Like, white shirt, dark little mini-skirt sort of thing? And, um…a wig with pigtails?”

“Yeah…” Linda said, looking Chris over with a calculating look. “Yeah, I think I can work with that. Hang on one second,” she said, and turned around and opened the cabinet behind her to reveal even more makeup products. She grabbed a few containers and put them on the counter, then turned back around and grabbed some. She put those on the counter and said, “I’ll be right back, I need to get May over here to help as well.” 

She came out from behind the counter and walked over to another counter, this one filled with powders and stuff, and talked briefly to the woman behind it, turning around once to point to Chris. He could see the woman behind the other counter look over at him, nod, and begin to grab some of the products from her cabinet as Linda walked back over. 

“May will be right over,” Linda said as she came back. “In the meantime, let’s try some foundations on you and see which one’s right for your skin tone.”

 

For an indeterminate amount of time, Chris sat in the chair in front of the makeup counter as various women and Zoe fussed over, poked, and prodded his face. There was something oddly soothing about not having to do anything, and Chris found himself losing track of time as his thoughts grew more hazy.

“Chris? Chris!” That was Zoe’s voice, and Chris opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see a slightly worried expression on Zoe’s face.

“Sorry, what?’ he asked. 

“We’re all done,” replied Zoe. “Let’s go buy all your stuff and then we can go get your wig. I know a place that has really nice wigs.”

“Okay,” Chris groaned as he stood up, stretching. He shook his head to get rid of the leftover bleariness, then walked with Zoe over to the checkout counter.

After they paid, they walked out of the store, with Zoe leading the way. On their way to the wig store, they started talking about their experiences at college. Chris was a senior English major who was hoping to become an English teacher, while Zoe was a theater management major. 

“I mean, I can perform, but I honestly prefer more managerial, backstage sort of stuff,” she said. “It’s…I helped in a lot of community and school theater, but it was pretty much all backstage and tech. All the times I’ve performed- and there have only been 3, mind you- I was just part of an ensemble.”

“It still sounds fun,” Chris replied. “Is that why you’re good with makeup?”

Zoe laughed. “A little,” she said. “It was one of my first jobs, and I was pretty good at it. Actually, when I was in high school, a friend of mine from a community theater asked me to do his drag queen makeup, and, well- I was _good_ at it, so…yeah. But, what about you? Why teaching English?”

“I just- love English,” Chris answered. “It helped that most of my high school English teachers were really great- my freshman teacher sucked,” he added at Zoe’s inquisitive look. “And I’ve also nurtured a love of the English language from a young age. I read a _lot_ as a kid- I mean, my nose was practically glued to a book for most of my school career. So, English teacher.”

“That’s nice,” Zoe said with a smile. 

“I was actually thinking of acting,” Chris said. “Because both of my parents were actors- my mom’s a psychologist now- but I kind of chickened out. I just- I feel like you have to have a certain amount of self-confidence, and I’m not really quite there yet.”

“Well, maybe you’ll try it again in the future,” said Zoe. “Anyway, we’re here now.”

And they were. The store they were in front of had a lot of wigs in the window, and even though Chris was no expert on wigs, even he could tell that they looked really good. 

“A friend of mine from high school works here,” said Zoe as they walked in. “She should definitely be able to find you a wig, and maybe even get a little discount too.”

When they went inside, Zoe called out “Rachel? It’s Zoe.” For a moment, nothing happened, then a door at the back of the room opened and a blond girl walked out. When she saw Zoe, she smiled and walked over to pull Zoe into a hug.

“Long time no see,” she said. “And…who’s this?” she asked, eyeing Chris. “New boyfriend?”

“No,” Chris said hurriedly. “We are _definitely_ not- I’m gay,” he explained. “She’s taking me shopping for my Halloween costume.”

“He’s going to be a schoolgirl,” Zoe added. “So we need a schoolgirl-type wig. Blond? Maybe already in ponytails?”

“Y’know, I think I have _just_ the thing,” said Rachel. “I’ll be right back.” With that, she turned around and walked back through the door.

As soon as Rachel had left the room, Zoe burst out laughing. “You should have seen your face,” she gasped. “Oh, my god.”

“What about my face?” Chris asked.

“You just looked so _horrified_ when she asked if you were my boyfriend,” Zoe said. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. “So…I was definitely right about you not being straight.”

“Alice didn’t tell you?”

“No, I guess she forgot, or I wasn’t listening,” replied Zoe. “But when we first saw each other, you didn’t really look like you were attracted to me.”

“Nope,” Chris said cheerily. “Completely gay. I didn’t even go through a straight phase in high school.”

Zoe chuckled, and Chris grinned. Just before Zoe stopped laughing, Rachel walked back out with a dirty blond wig with a plait on each side. 

“Here, try this one,” she said, handing the wig to Chris, who put it on. He stood there for a few seconds, adjusting it so it was more comfortable, then stood still as Zoe and Rachel looked at him.

“That’ll definitely work,” said Zoe. “It’s a good thing you’re going for a more natural look, this will go great with it. Rachel, is there any possibility of us getting a discount on it?”

“Well, we do have a bit of a sale going on…” replied Rachel. “Let me see if this is part of it.” She grabbed the wig and walked over to the counter, where she hit a few buttons on the computer before shaking her head.

“It’s not part of the sale, but-” she paused and looked around. “I could make it part of the sale if you treat me to pics of the finished product and dinner this week.”

“Done,” replied Zoe. “How much?”

Rachel named a price, and Chris fished out his credit card and paid for the wig. Rachel put it in a box, which she then put in a bag and handed back to Chris. 

“Remember- pics and dinner!” she called as Chris and Zoe left the store.

“When have I ever forgotten?” replied Zoe as the door closed.

“So, where next?” asked Chris.

“Well, costume now,” replied Zoe. “What’s your shoe size?”

“12,” Chris said. “But that’s men’s shoe size, I don’t know what that’d be for women.”

“Big,” she said. “Boots would usually be part of a schoolgirl outfit, but I’m not sure I could find anything that would fit you. You might just have to wear your regular shoes. But…we still have to cover the rest of your body. Do you want to start with outerwear or underwear?”

“When you say underwear, you mean…” Chris trailed off expectantly.

“Bra or pasties, panties, stockings,” Zoe said. “Outerwear would be your shirt and skirt.”

“Um…underwear first?” Chris asked. “Let’s- do that.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best,” replied Zoe. “Um…hang on a sec, let me make a phone call.” She pulled out her phone from her purse, then dialed a number.

“Hey, Anton,” Zoe said after a few seconds. “What’s up?”

There was some indistinct talking from the phone, then Zoe said, “Uh- I’m actually taking a friend to get underwear, and you know the best places for male lingerie.”

There was some more inarticulate noises from the phone, to which Zoe replied. “It’s for his Halloween costume- he wants to be a schoolgirl. Do you know anywhere that would have something that’s good for that?”

The mumbling resumed, but Zoe cut it off, saying, “Anton, just text me the address, I don’t have paper.”

“Okay, bye,” she said, then hung up. She looked at Chris and said, “Remember I was talking about a friend whom I helped with his drag makeup? That was him.”

“Ah,” replied Chris. Just then, her phone dinged, and Zoe looked down at it. After a few seconds, she nodded and tapped her screen a few times, then said, “Oh, that’s…far. You wanna stop for lunch first? All this work is making me hungry.”

“Sure, I think there’s a Thai place around here,” replied Chris. “How far is far?”

“5 miles,” answered Zoe. “Do you have a car?”

“Yeah, but that’s at home,” said Chris. “So, lunch, car, underwear?”

“Sounds good by me. We can dump all of this stuff at your apartment too.” replied Zoe. “And Thai sounds good.”

 

After they’d eaten, Chris and Zoe walked back to Chris’s apartment. When they got there, only Karl was around.

“Where are Simon and John?” asked Chris as they walked in. 

“I don’t know,” replied Karl, not looking away from the tv. “Where were you all morning?”

“Shopping for my costume,” replied Chris. “I got makeup and a wig, and we’re about to go get the actual costume stuff now.”

“Okay,” Karl mumbled. “Have fun.”

Chris walked out of the apartment and down to the garage, where his car was parked. Zoe was waiting for him at the entrance of the garage.

“So, where to now?” asked Chris as they got in. Zoe showed him her phone, and Chris put in the address he saw on the screen.

As they drove, Chris felt himself starting to become nervous and excited- nervous because he was going to go buy lingerie for himself, and excited because _he was going to go buy lingerie for himself_. 

When they pulled up to the store, Chris was slightly surprised by how innocuous it looked. He had been expecting something that screamed “men buy lingerie here”, but it really just looked like all of the boutiques he’d seen his mom and Katie go to. 

When they went inside the store, Chris found himself looking around, slightly surprised at all of the options available. There were all sorts of styles- cutesy-looking stuff, things covered with ruffles and frills, and some seriously nice-looking lacey undergarments.

A perky blond came over to Chris and Zoe. “Hi, my name’s Monique, can I help you two?” she asked.

Zoe turned to look at Chris, but he was still gaping at all of the clothes. “I think let’s just give him some comfortable stuff and we’ll go from there.”

Monique nodded, then turned and walked off, and Chris and Zoe went and followed. After a few minutes that seemed to go by in a blur, Chris found himself in a changing room with lots and lots of underthings. 

He stood there for a second, gathering his wits, before taking off his clothes and trying on the first bra-and-underpants ensemble, which were leopard-prints with black lace on the edges. The underpants were easy to put on, but the bra was giving him some trouble, so he walked out.

He started to say something, but Zoe interrupted, saying, “Nooo- that does _not_ look good. Leopard print is not a good look for you.”

“Oh- okay,” replied Chris, and went back into the stall, his ears turning red when Zoe whistled. Once he was inside, he quickly took off the bra and underwear, then changed into the next set of clothes, which were a lacy white bra and garters.

After a minute of struggling, he was able to get the bra on, and went back outside. “Is this better?” he asked Zoe and Monique.

Zoe was nodding, but Monique looked a bit thoughtful. “It’s good, but- hang on a sec, let me just go get something really quickly.” With that, she got up and exited the changing room.

After about a minute, she came back holding a dark blue lace bra and a pair of stockings and underwear in the same color. “I think these will go much better with your coloring,” she said, handing Chris the clothes. “Try these on.”

Chris took the clothes and went back into the stall, slipping out of the white clothes and putting on the dark blue ones. After he was done, he walked out.

“I think we have a winner here,” said Zoe. “That color definitely does look better on him than the white. Chris, how do they feel?”

“Very nice,” replied Chris, running his hand over the lace of the bra and underpants. “They’re very smooth, I like it.”

“So do you want to get these?” asked Zoe. 

“Yeah, sure,” answered Chris. “Let me just go get- dressed, and we’ll go and buy these, then on to the rest of the costume.”

After they were done buying the lingerie, Chris and Zoe went to their last stop- a costume store. They quickly found a school-girl outfit that worked well- a white button-down crop top that ended just above Chris’s abs and a navy mini-skirt that barely covered Chris’s ass.

“Not that you really _want_ to cover it,” Zoe said. “It’ll look really good in the underwear, so you should show it off.”

After they bought that, Chris was feeling exhausted (who knew shopping was took so much effort?) and Chris decided to drop Zoe off at her apartment before going back to his own, the haul from this afternoon resting in the back seat of his car.

When he got to the apartment, he quickly took the stuff into his room and composed a text to Alice.

_Thx for recommending Zoe, she was rly helpful._

His phone chimed a few seconds later. No problem. Did you have fun?

_Yeah. I’m tired, but it was fun._

Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.

Chris plugged his phone into the charger and picked up the lingerie, touching it and marveling at the softness. This may have started out as a joke, but Chris was pretty sure that he’d be the one getting the last laugh.


	2. mascara running, lipstick smudged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn! Yay!

Zach had initially been reluctant to go to his friend’s Halloween party. He was practically done with college, and everyone knew Halloween parties were basically just excuses to wear minimal or ridiculous costumes, get drunk, and hook up. It was only after the threat of blackmail that Corey and Neal had been able to get him a last-minute costume and attendance at the party.

His sullen attitude had stayed with him for only a few minutes, however, because as he was nursing a mystery punch of some sort, in walked one of the hottest guys wearing drag Zach had ever seen. He was dressed as some sort of school-girl, with a blond pig-tailed wig, blue shadowing that darkened around the edges of very sparkly blue eyes and a pink, shimmery lipstick on his full, luscious lips, and a hint of red on his cheeks. He wore a white button-down crop top that ended just above a nice six-pack, an indecently short dark blue skirt that showed off stocking-clad legs that ended in (disappointingly) sneakers, and held a small, shiny black clutch in one of his hands.

Zach felt like he’d been punched in the gut as he looked at the guy. It was just unfair, really- no one should be able to dress like a school-girl in drag and look as hot as the guy did. Zach mechanically brought his drink up to his mouth, which interrupted his view of the hot guy, and he chugged it down before putting his cup on a table. The sight that greeted him, however, was only worse.

The guy had bent over, and the tiny little skirt did absolutely nothing to hide the wonderful ass encased in midnight blue lace panties that made Zach’s mouth go completely dry. He knew he shouldn’t be staring, that it was rude and he’d get caught, but fuck if he couldn’t tear his eyes off of that ass.

The guy started to straighten and turn around, so that Zach suddenly found himself looking into the guy’s vivid blue eyes. Zach could only stare helplessly, but the guy seemed to be able to function, raking his eyes up and down Zach’s crappy pirate costume. When his eyes met Zach’s again, a smirk curled his lips.

Zach blushed and looked down, hoping the corner of the room where he was standing was dark enough to hide his blush, but when he looked back up, the other guy was nowhere to be seen. Zach fought down an irrationally strong pang of disappointment- he’d only _seen_ the guy, and only for a few seconds at that- and finished off his drink, trying not to look sullen.

Zach looked around the room, which was filling up with more and more people, and decided that if he was going to get through tonight alone, he’d definitely need more drinks. He grabbed his empty cup and went back into the kitchen to get more of the punch.

He stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the kitchen, because the hot guy had apparently disappeared into here, and had his back turned to Zach as he stood around with a bunch of other people, his head thrown back as he laughed. From where he stood, Zach could see hints of short brownish hair peeking out from under the wig, a huge expanse of back, and a garter belt running down from under that too-short skirt to meet pantyhose that came up to his mid-thigh. The clutch was lying on the counter.

Someone bumped into Zach from behind, shoving him a few feet into the kitchen and almost into the hot guy’s back, and Zach’s hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder to steady himself. Up close, the guy was wearing some sort of perfume.

“Sorry,” he managed to say. “Someone- pushed me.”

The guy turned around and Zach was struck speechless. Up close, he looked absolutely stunning, his bright blue eyes quickly turning darker as he ran his eyes up and down Zach’s body. 

“That’s okay,” he replied, his voice husky. “Um-”

Zach didn’t respond, probably because his attention had been captured by the hint of dark lace underneath the almost see-through shirt. _Fuck_ , Zach thought. He hadn’t known he was into lingerie, but he had the feeling that this guy could do or wear anything and Zach would find that he was into it.

“Get a room, you two,” said someone, and Zach snapped back into reality, his face flushing bright red when he realized what the person had said. His mouth dropped open when the guy said, “Okay.” He looked at Zach with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Upstairs?”

Zach could only nod dumbly as the guy grabbed his clutch with one hand and Zach with the other. They hurried up the stairs and into the first available bedroom. 

The adrenaline and lust surging through Zach suddenly plummeted when he heard the other guy close the door and lock it, and he just stood still, slightly panicking. The other guy flopped onto the bed, his eyes still dark and lustful.

“If you don’t have lube or condoms, that’s okay,” said the guy, his voice still sounding rough. “I brought some with me.”

“I- I don’t even know your name!” Zach blurted out. “I-”

“I’m Chris Pine, and you are?” the guy- Chris- asked.

“Zach Quinto,” replied Zach. “I just- I’ve never really-” He was trying to say _you’d be the first guy I’ve ever had a one-night stand with_ , and _I’m not sure I can do this because I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me_ , and _help me, please, I don’t know what I’m doing_ , and some of that must have shown in his expression, because Chris’s expression gentled, and he said, “Hey, c’mere. Sit down,” and Zach did, right on the spot where Chris had patted.

After a minute of silence, Zach grew more relaxed, and Chris must have felt it, because he asked, “So, if you didn’t want to fuck me, why did you come up here?”

“I- I _did_ ,” replied Zach. “You looked- _look_ \- unbelievably hot, but I just- it’s me, I was nervous.” 

“No harm in that,” said Chris. “The question is now, do you want to just sit here and talk, or do something else?”

Zach looked at Chris, with his amazing costume, his very nice-looking body, and his very handsome face, and said, “Something else,” and before he could think about it, leaned over and kissed Chris. 

The lipstick that Chris was wearing may have made his lips look very kissable, but actually feeling it against his lips was very weird. Zach had never kissed someone with lipstick, so he wasn’t sure if the tackiness was just a feature of this particular lipstick, or was a more universal trait. When he was about ready to pass out from oxygen deprivation, Zach pulled away and wiped the lipstick that had gotten all over his lips off on his sleeve.

Chris snorted, and Zach looked up to see Chris trying to muffle his laughter by biting his now kiss-reddened lips, and an involuntary grin spread across his face. Chris took one look at him and gave up trying to muffle himself, bursting into laughter. Zach found the laughing to be infectious, and joined in.

After a minute, they both started to calm down, and then Chris said, “Wanna try that again?”

“Wipe off the rest of that lipstick and you’ve got yourself a deal,” replied Zach with a smirk. Chris’s pupils dilated and he brought his shirt sleeve up to his mouth in a quick movement to wipe off the rest of his lipstick. 

When he lowered his sleeve, his lips were lipstick-free, and his shirt sleeve had a glittery pink smear on it. His eyes flickered down to look at his shirt, and he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Once he’d gotten all two buttons undone, he took off his shirt, revealing a dark blue lacy bra that covered his upper chest.

Zach barely suppressed a moan at the sight and leaned forward for another kiss, his hands gravitating towards Chris’s waist. Chris reciprocated, his mouth moving over Zach’s, then down to his jawline. From there, they moved up towards his left ear until they reached his earlobe, and Zach felt Chris lightly nip at it. 

Zach keened, feeling a hot jolt travel straight from his earlobe to his cock, which was beginning to get uncomfortable in his tight leather pants. He shifted, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He suddenly felt Chris’s fingers untying the laces in his puffy white shirt, revealing his embarrassingly hairy chest.

Chris, however, seemed to like what he saw, because when Zach looked into his eyes, the pupils have almost eclipsed the irises, leaving only a thin ring of blue. In a sudden turn, he pushed Zach against the headboard, and Zach was too turned on by the sudden strength to want to do anything about it. 

Chris grabbed Zach’s shirt and tried to pull it off, but it was done up too tightly come off. “Let me,” said Zach, sitting up and untying the laces at his wrist. For some reason, they were tied really tightly, and it took Zach at least a full minute to get them both loose. He quickly took off his shirt after that, pulling off the clip-on gold hoop earring on his right ear in the process.

As soon as the shirt was abandoned on the floor, Chris practically lunged towards Zach’s chest and latched onto a nipple. He worried at it with his teeth, nipping and licking, while he was supporting himself on one hand and using the other to pinch Zach’s other nipple. 

After a few minutes of this, Zach felt like he was going to explode, but Chris seemed to understand this, and started moving his mouth downwards, while his hand kept on playing with the other nipple. He eventually stopped right above the waistline of Zach’s pants and sat back up.

He trailed his hand down Zach’s chest until he reached the zipper in Zach’s pants, where he pulled on the zipper.

Which didn’t move. 

Chris frowned and pulled on the zipper a bit harder, but it still didn’t budge. “Was this- was this stuck before?”

“I don’t think so, it’s a new costume,” replied Zach.

Chris sighed and placed his hand on the bulge in Zach’s pants. “Well, I think your dick is actually getting in the way.” With that, he started to press down on Zach’s cock, the pressure feeling good at first but becoming increasingly painful.

Just as Zach thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, Chris pulled on the zipper with his other hand and managed to pull it down. Chris let out a triumphant shout, but Zach was too busy relishing the lack of pain to do anything.

“I’m sorry if that hurt,” Chris said, and Zach looked up at Chris’s face to see a genuine expression of concern there. Apparently, that was all Zach needed to get him laughing again, so for the second time in less than 20 minutes, he broke into laughter.

Chris joined in after a few seconds, his eyes crinkling attractively. Zach managed to calm himself down soon, and Chris’s chuckles eventually petered into nothing. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Chris asked. At Zach’s confused expression, Chris said, “Top or bottom?”

Zach blushed at hearing the words so bluntly spoken, but said, “Top, I guess?”

“You _guess_?” asked Chris sharply.

“I’ve never- I’ve always bottomed,” replied Zach. “But I want to top, I just- don’t know how.”

Chris smirked and said, “I can definitely help with that, but first, let me do something about _that_.” He eyed Zach’s cock, which had since gone flaccid.

Chris moved down towards the foot of the bed and took off Zach’s boots, then said, “Lift your legs,” and Zach complied. Chris peeled the leather pants off of Zach’s legs, and once they were off, tossed them over his shoulder. He bent down and placed a kiss on Zach’s left knee, which Zach had never even _known_ was an erogenous spot. He slowly trailed his lips up Zach’s thigh, sucking and biting on a spot until a bruise started forming.

When he got to the juncture between Zach’s hip and thigh, he paused and looked up at Zach with a smirk, then ignored the erection that was right in his face in favor of going over to Zach’s _right_ leg and doing the same thing. 

This time, when he got to the crease between his thigh and hip, Chris followed it down and towards Zach’s cock. When he got there, he picked his face up, pressed a kiss to the crown, and started sucking on it.

Zach had had blowjobs before, when he was in high school, and Jason had given Zach a few. However, the ones in high school had been decidedly inexperienced, if enthusiastic, and Jason…well, he was experienced, but had been anything but enthusiastic. As a result, neither set of blowjobs had really been all that great. 

The blowjob he was getting from Chris was a completely different story. Chris clearly knew what he was doing, licking and sucking and humming around Zach, which was driving Zach crazy. At one point, he slowly started lowering his head, taking Zach deeper into his mouth, until Zach could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of Chris’s throat. He stayed there for a few seconds, then slowly pulled back up, his teeth applying very light pressure to Zach’s dick. 

Not long after, Chris pulled off Zach’s dick to say, “Hand me the clutch,” which Zach did. Chris sat up and opened it, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly opened the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, then reached behind himself.

Zach couldn’t see what Chris was doing as Chris lowered his mouth back onto Zach, but he could hear some squelching, and after a few minutes, Chris’s back curved in and he gasped around Zach’s cock. 

Zach felt like he was almost about to come when Chris finally pulled off of him, then quickly sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his skirt, panties and garter, and shoes. When he climbed back on, he was completely naked, his cock straining up.

“Condom?” Chris asked in a wrecked voice. Zach nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Chris reached back into the clutch to pull out a condom. He opened the wrapper and put it on Zach’s cock, rolling it down. He reached for the lube and squirted it into his hand, then rubbed it up and down the length of Zach’s dick.

Chris knelt and crawled up Zach’s body, stopping and rising onto his knees when he reached Zach’s erection. He slowly sank down onto Zach, who valiantly resisted the urge to buck up in the tight heat that enveloped him.

Zach stayed still while Chris adjusted, but then Chris started to move up and down, starting slowly, then getting faster. Zach grunted, thrusting his hips up a little, but Chris was clearly doing most of the work, his body starting to glisten with sweat.

Chris changed his angle ever so slightly and yelled out when he came back down, then started moving himself faster and faster. Zach pushed his hips more forcefully, and the room filled with their combined groans and exclamations.

Chris clenched around Zach, and Zach was suddenly coming, his hips stuttering as he emptied into the condom. Chris wrapped his hand around his dick, jacking himself off, and as Zach was coming down from his orgasm, Chris came with a loud cry, shooting all over his hand.

Chris collapsed on top of Zach. He stayed there for a few seconds before lifting himself off of Zach’s softening dick, and rolling over to lie next to Zach. 

“We should clean up,” he mumbled. 

Zach groaned and pulled off the condom, tying it into a knot and throwing it into the trashcan next to the bed. “In a minute,” he muttered back. “Nap first.”


	3. wake up in the morning, not feeling like shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Zach jerked awake, his naked body covered in sweat. For a moment, he wasn’t sure where he was, but then he heard the sound of someone shuffling around in the dark room, and the evening’s memories came rushing back. 

“Chris?” he asked quietly, and heard a thump, followed by a quiet “Ow!” Zach reached over to flick on the bedside light, which revealed Chris crawling out from under the desk, holding the shirt from his costume. 

“Why didn’t you turn on the light?” asked Zach, sitting up. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Chris replied as he stood up. “I just woke up and wanted to get out of here.”

While he talked, Chris started walking around the room, collecting various items from his outfit, his face occasionally scrunching up when he saw how crumpled or stained they were. Once he’d collected everything, he started putting the costume back on.

As Chris got dressed, Zach felt around for his phone, eventually crawling off the bed to find his leather pants, which was where his phone was. He turned it on and winced at the brightness, then the time (5:47), then at the number of texts and missed calls from Neal and Corey.

He quickly unlocked it and started scrolling through the texts, which first asked where he was, then said that they were going to catch a cab home. At this point, they’d be asleep in their own beds and not in any position to wake up and come and get him. At least they hadn’t taken the car, which Zach actually felt capable of driving. 

“Dammit,” Chris cursed, and Zach looked up to find Chris wearing his very rumpled and stained outfit. “Karl took John and Simon back in the car.”

“Um, if it helps, my car is still here,” said Zach. “I could drive you to your place?”

“You’re sure?” When Zach nodded, Chris smiled- which absolutely did not stir butterflies in Zach’s stomach- and said, “Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” replied Zach. “Let me just get dressed.”

After a few minutes, Zach was able to call himself decent, and he and Chris crept out of the room, finding the hallway, stairs, and first floor littered with various sleeping people. They managed to get outside the house, where the sky was still dark. 

Zach, Corey, and Neal had been one of the few people who had driven to the party, so his car, an old, dark blue Honda Accord, was parked fairly close to the house. Zach unlocked the car and he and Chris both got in.

Zach turned on the car and plugged his phone into the car charger. He unlocked it and went to his navigation app. “What’s your address?” he asked Chris.

Chris rattled off his address, which Zach put into the app and plugged the audio jack into his phone. The app indicated that it was a 10-minute drive, and Zach pulled out and started driving.

After about 2 minutes of stony, awkward silence, Zach asked, “Why the costume?”

“Hm? Oh, it was, um,” Chris replied, a smile spreading over his face. “It was sort of a dare. I think it worked out well for me though,” and a smirk spread across his lips, and Zach blushed at the implications.

“What about you?” Chris asked. 

“Uh, it was just what was available,” answered Zach. “I didn’t want to go, but Corey and Neal blackmailed me, so I had to get a last-minute costume and this was one of the only ones left in stores.”

“Well, it was kind of hot,” said Chris. 

“Thanks,” replied Zach, and fell back into silence for the rest of the ride.

When they got to Chris’s place, Chris started to get out of the car, but Zach said. “Um, Chris…” 

“Yeah?” Chris replied.

“I-I don’t know about you, but I, um, _liked_ \- what we did. And, um…”

Chris grinned. “I liked it too.”

“And I was thinking…maybewecoulddoitagain,” Zach mumbled quickly.

“What did you- oh,” Chris replied. “Uh, yeah, I’d like that. Do you want my number?”

“Yeah, lemme just…” Zach pulled out his phone and unlocked it, then clicked on the “add new contact” button. “Here,” he said, handing Chris the phone.

Chris spent a minute putting his information into the phone, then handed it back. “I’ll text you so you can get my number,” Zach said. 

Chris replied, “Sounds great. Also, next time, let’s add a dinner beforehand.”

Zach smiled. “Sounds good,” he said. Chris got out of the car and walked up to the apartment building, while Zach waited until he was inside until he drove back to the house. When he got there, he parked the car in the driveway. 

Zach walked to the door and opened it as quietly as possible, and quickly took off his boots. After waiting for a second to make sure no one had woken up, he walked into the kitchen to start brewing himself some coffee. 

While Zach was waiting, he pulled out his phone and composed a text to Chris. _This is Zach._

When the coffee was almost done, his phone dinged, and Zach unlocked it. Chris had replied, Thx for texting me. Whts ur last name?

Zach poured himself some coffee and texted back, _Quinto. Also, you mentioned a date. Is next Friday okay?_

Next Friday’s great. Where and whn?

_I know a nice Chinese restaurant, and I can pick you up at 7 or so._

Ok c u then.


End file.
